Memories
by saly arlelt
Summary: En un agujero en el suelo vivía un hobbit. Él no era un hobbit común y corriente. Por fuera podría parecerlo, pero solamente adentrándose un poco en su vida cualquier criatura notaria que este hobbit no llevaba la palabra normalidad grabada en su alma. Thorin/Bilbo Bilbo comienza a recordar todo lo que ha vivido y su cabeza se llena de recuerdos.


En un agujero en el suelo vivía un hobbit. Él no era un hobbit común y corriente. Por fuera podría parecerlo, pero solamente adentrándose un poco en su vida cualquier criatura notaria que este hobbit no llevaba la palabra normalidad grabada en su alma. Ese hobbit no dudaría en emprender una aventura, es decir, otra de las tantas que había hecho y soñaba por hacer. Nuestro querido amigo no dudaría en desafiar a un dragón, volver a hacerlo quiero decir, que no os extrañe. Porque cada vez que su vista se desviaba hacia el horizonte, su vieja y arrugada boca se alzaba también en una sonrisa y una emoción se colaba por sus ojos que le hacía poner los pelos de punta. Pero también habían destellos de tristeza en aquellos viejos y pequeños ojos. Una tristeza que ni todo el oro de Erebor podría satisfacer.

Y se hallaba ahora sentado en su escritorio nuestro querido hobbit, terminando su libro dedicado especialmente a aquella época que le hacía alzar los ojos con nostalgia cada vez. Su sobrino le miraba desde su cuarto, con una mirada tan inocente como el día en que nuestro hobbit partió en su primera aventura. Porque ese hobbit no siempre había sido un hobbit valiente, nunca había deseado emprender un viaje con toda su alma. Hubo un tiempo en que su mayor aspiración era tener una buena cena cada día en la mesa, en evitar que su prima le robara las cucharas y tener un buen fuego en invierno. Nunca había tenido un llama en su corazón que le incitara a hacer locuras, una llama que le dijera "tírate" cuando estuviera enfrente de un acantilado, una llama que le envolviera su mente. Y no, esa llama no lo quemó hasta la mitad de su primer viaje. Ese viaje que le sacudió el alma y refrescó la mente. Esa llama fue un enano. El enano más valiente que nuestro hobbit pudiera contemplar jamás. El enano más honesto, fiel y fuerte que alguna vez tuvo el honor de servir. El suyo fue un romance breve. Algunos dirían efímero, pero el amor que permaneció en su corazón para el resto de su vida. Pasaron pocos meses juntos, ahora no podría recordar cuantos, su memoria desvariaba a menudo. Pero aún podía recordar esos caminos dónde sus charlas innecesariamente largas acortaban la jornada. Los besos fugaces a la luz de la luna. Pero también recordaba la mirada de su enano enloquecido. Una mirada que le hacía temblar de miedo. Y que le anticipo su caída. La muerte que le cortó una parte de su ser. Porque el enano murió entre sus brazos. Murió y no pudo hacer nada. Solamente sostenerlo entre sus brazos y susurrarle palabras de amor al oído mientras escuchaba como el otro le decía las mismas y le acariciaba el cabello. Ese día lo recuerda claramente. Las lagrimas, la sangre, el miedo, los temblores, sollozos y la desesperación. La soledad. Un amor solitario que murió en sus brazos y revivió en sus recuerdos. Uno que hizo de sus noches un lamento constante durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Uno que no marchó asustado por el paso de el gigante que es el tiempo, que no se desenganchó de su piel ni por la haz de realidad que lleva la muerte. Ese amor era una moneda de doble cara, que le hiere siempre que puede para sanarlo y así poderle herirlo una vez más. Pero nuestro hobbit ya esta acostumbrado a las heridas.

Por eso, el día de su ciento once cumpleaños, el hobbit vivía en paz. En un bolsillo siempre descansaba ese corazón nuevo y quemado ya desde hacía muchos años que su rey enano le había regalado hacía ya muchos años. Mirando al horizonte una vez más, recordó los viejos tiempos, aquellos en los que era joven aún, en los que el dolor le había hecho continuar. Pronto emprendería otro viaje. Un viaje fácil para emprender pero imposible para volver. Donde se reencontraría con todo el mundo al fin. Por eso Bilbo sonrió y terminó de fumarse su pipa, viendo como atardecía, viendo ese último atardecer en la Comarca. Si, definitivamente volver a ver a todo el mundo no sonaba nada mal.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por leer. :)<p> 


End file.
